Secrets Revealed
by Kat198
Summary: Brooke gets pregnant with Lucas's child after a one night stand at 18. She never tells him because she doesnt want to hold him back. Well on surprise trip back to Tree Hill changes everything.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok after seeing last week's eppy of One Tree Hill, I got a little perturbed about what the writers are doing to Brooke's totally cool character, and I must say its pissing me off! Therefore I decided I would do something about it and write! So things to know this is set 4 years in the future and everyone is in college. Brooke and Haley have become REALLY good friends and Peyton and Brooke are friends but not best of. Brooke, Haley and Nathan go to Duke, Lucas goes to Yale, Peyton and Jake both go to U CONN.  
  
Summary: Brooke and Lucas had a one night stand when they were 18, she ended up pregnant and never told him.....One return surprise trip to Tree Hill reaps consequences....  
  
Prologue:  
  
She didn't want to hold him back...she could handle this...He was too young.....she was too young...It was too late now – she'd made up her mind – she was doing this for him  
  
xxx  
  
Ch1  
  
4 Years Later  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Brooke groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell is calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" she thought as she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Brooke?" came an excited voice from the other end.  
  
"Hales?" Brooke croaked, "It's 5:30 in the morning! Somebody better be dead, engaged, or pregnant!"  
  
"Well, I'm one of those things!" Haley exclaimed from the other end.  
  
"OH GOD!! He proposed?" Brooke squeaked.  
  
"Yep! Nathan Scott got down on one knee and asked me to marry him!"  
  
Brooke could feel Haley's excitement through the phone. After all the ups and downs Haley and Nathan were getting married. Together they had been through so much, dealing with Dan and Deb's attempted reconciliation and then inevitable divorce, a pregnancy scare their sophomore year in college, girls who would try to break them up, they had phased it all and came out on top. Instead of screaming that they needed to celebrate – Brooke whispered it into the phone and told Haley that they would get together for coffee that week before she hung up the phone.  
  
Brooke sighed and stretched her arms above her head. She figured that since she was already up – she might as well get ready for the day. But before she could hop into the shower, two small feet padded into the room.  
  
"Mommy?" called a small voice.  
  
"James!" Brooke exclaimed, "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Bad dream...Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Of course baby – come here" Brooke commanded softly.  
  
Brooke folded the small boy in her arms and tucked him under the covers.  
  
"What was the dream about?" She asked.  
  
"Some bad people were trying to take me! They were mean and yelling! I was scared!" He said in a rush.  
  
Brooke was shaken and placed a kiss on his forehead in an attempt to soothe his fears.  
  
"Don't worry – I will always take care of you" she said quietly.  
  
James snuggled under the covers and promptly fell asleep with a slight smile on his angelic face. Brooke sat and watched him breathe before getting up and turning on her computer to check her email. She logged onto her school account, nothing seemed too interesting until she saw one that was from Karen Roe. Brooke clicked on it and began reading  
  
Dear Brooke,  
Hi! I just wanted to drop you a line and see how everything was going, you mentioned that you had a paper due sometime next week in your economics class, if you need any help just call! How is my adorable grandson – my offer to baby-sit anytime still stands! Call and visit soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Karen  
  
Brooke sighed deeply and clicked the reply button.  
  
Karen –  
Everything is fine and I am almost done with my paper, one of the few times I haven't needed an extension. James is fine but he does miss you. About baby sitting which is a great offer and I am glad it still stands, I may take you up on it sometime soon. I will call sometime tomorrow so you two can talk and we can gossip.  
  
Love,  
  
Brooke  
  
Brooke sighed as she turned off her computer. Her life was utterly complicated between school and work; she also had a four year old son whom she loved to distraction. But there was one person missing from their lives and that was Lucas Scott. Brooke looked over at her son and watched him sleep with a small smile playing on her face. He looked so much like Lucas that it almost made it hard for her to breathe. For now she was safe, any questions that James asked about his father she was able to answer without too much trouble, but eventually she knew they would have to meet – but that would require telling Lucas that he had a son and she just wasn't ready to share yet, who knew if she ever would be.  
  
A/N: well did you like it? Did u hate it? Please please please let me know!!!! 


	2. Ch2

A/N: Well here we are into chapter 2! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciated it! And to answer a question yes Karen knows and Lucas doesn't I know a little wacked and everything, but you will find out more in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: TOTALLY forgot to put one ummmm no I don't own anything cuz if I did, Peyton seriously wouldn't be on the show (  
  
Ch.2  
  
Brooke was making star shaped pancakes for James while he played with his favorite toy truck in the living room. All of a sudden the phone started to ring and James ran to pick it up before his mom.  
  
"Hewwo?" James said into the phone shying away from Brooke's glare with a pout. "Who's Brooke?" he asked innocently. Brooke broke into a smile at James not being able to think of her as anyone but "mommy" and quickly snatched the phone away from him.  
  
"This is Brooke Davis, Sorry about that!" Brooke said with a smile.  
  
"Brooke?" came the voice from the other end, "This is Peyton."  
  
Brooke was shocked – ever since high school Peyton and she had drifted apart. Because of the Lucas fiasco brook had felt like she couldn't truly trust Peyton with the really important things, like her son. Plus it didn't help that Peyton and Lucas had been dating a few months before she got pregnant.  
  
"Peyton!" Brooke said nervously, "What's up? We haven't talked in awhile...."  
  
"Nothing's really going on – who picked up the phone – are you babysitting or something?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Or something!" Brooke said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh – well I was just calling to see how Duke was treating you, and that I am coming back for a week this Thanksgiving."  
  
"Whoa, Peyt – you haven't been back in like 3 years, why the sudden change?"  
  
"My dad doesn't want to come out to Cali this year so I figured I would come and see everyone – It's been awhile. I bet a ton has changed!" Peyton rambled.  
  
"You have no idea" Brooke murmured as she watched her son as she watched her son run from the bedroom to the living room pretending that he was superman.  
  
"So I figured that we could all get together, and hang out." Peyton said gleefully.  
  
"Umm, Peyton I don't know....maybe!" Brooke trailed off, "But I have to go there is someone at the door – Bye!"  
  
Brooke hung up the phone quickly and rushed to the door to let in her friend Jillian. Jillian would watch James whenever Brooke had class or work. Brooke quickly dashed into the living room and gave james a quick kis with promises to be home soon before she ran out the door. The call from Peyton juts reminded Brooke of just how many people didn't know about her little boy.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Gorgeous," Brooke said quietly as she sat on his porch.  
  
"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked. Brooke took in his disheveled appearance and the sweat dripping off of his neck.  
  
"Let me guess, Playing basketball with Jake?" Brooke said with a small smile.  
  
"Actually, Nathan ; Peyton and Haley wanted to play two on two."  
  
"That would have been my second guess." Brooke said with a straight face.  
  
Lucas laughed and sat next to Brooke on the Porch and gazed up at the stars. They sat in comapniable silence, each occupied by their own thoughts. Finally Lucas broke the silence.  
  
"I can't believe I am leaving in a week!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Brooke asked.  
  
"I got into the special summer program at Yale – They want me there early."  
  
"Wow, that's great Lucas", Brook said her heart breaking. She opened her mouth to tell him why she was there when he just plowed right along.  
  
"It's like all my dreams are coming true – I got a scholarship, I get to play basketball, and there are no complications. Finally Brooke – I am free of all this drama!"  
  
Brooke smiled weakly and her eyes dropped to her stomach.  
  
"Not all drama Luke" Brooke thought.  
  
"I never told you how relieved I was when Peyton found out she wasn't pregnant. I mean if she had been – none of this would be happening. I felt guilty as hell but damnit I was relieved."  
  
Brooke looked at Luke and then back at her stomach. He was so happy – she couldn't bring herself to tell him what was likely to destroy his future. She wanted him to have that world. Brooke smiled back at Lucas and gave him a hug. He wouldn't know if she could help it.  
  
After that encounter she started walking aimlessly around Tree Hill and somehow ended up at the basketball court. She just sat at the benches and started crying. She couldn't believe she was pregnant – and alone, by choice.  
  
"Brooke? Are you ok?" came a melodic voice.  
  
"Ms. Roe!" Brooke exclaimed while hastily wiping her tears, "I'm fine! Just feeling a little nostalgic." She lied  
  
"Yeah, me too, but those don't look like tears of nostalgia."  
  
Brooke didn't say anything just sniffled and started crying again "Damn Hormones" she muttered. But Karen heard her.  
  
"Brooke, are you...?"  
  
Brooke just started crying even harder. Karen held the petite girl in her arms as she cried.  
  
"Does Lucas know?"  
  
Brooke shook her head and sniffed.  
  
"You CANNOT tell him"  
  
"Brooke..."  
  
"No! He has finally gotten his life together, and I will not be the one to hold him back, I promised myself that much. Please you have to promise me you won't tell him." Brooke pleaded  
  
Karen looked at the girl and her heart wrenched, reluctantly she nodded, but she managed to extract a promise from Brooke that eventually she would tell Lucas, and that she was going to be in the child's life."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Brooke shook her head coming out of her reverie, very few people knew about James and she didn't want anyone to tell Lucas unless it was her, after all it was her right.  
  
A/N: well??? Did u love it? Hate it? Oh and just FYI the people who know about James are Karen, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke's parents. Keith does NOT know and he won't make too many appearances in this story, and neither do Deb or Dan. Well please review!!! 


	3. Ch3

_A/N: Please don't hate me for being so behind on updating I have just been ridiculously busy and you wouldn't believe how awful I feel. I promise to try to be more frequent with my updates! And thank you so much for your reviews; I appreciate them to no end!  
_  
Ch. 3  
  
Brooke was enthralled by the beauty of the campus as she was walking to class. It didn't matter how many times she saw it – the effect was still the same.  
  
"Hey sexy." came a deep voice whispering into her ear.  
  
"Hi Nick." Brooke responded turning around fully to face her boyfriend of 3 months.  
  
Nick and Brooke met in the library while researching for a term paper. He was smart and good looking with a great heart. Unfortunately no one's perfect and even Nick had his flaws – such as conveniently forgetting that Brooke was a mother. He was famous for coming over to Brooke's apartment at 3 in the morning to "hang out". As much as she hated that Nick had those pesky habits he was very attentive and always treated her well. Besides the way she saw it was that she didn't need her boyfriend to be a father figure n her child's life – he already had an excellent father figure in Nathan.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Brooke asked  
  
"Oh, I was looking to recruit a new lead singer for the Band." He said, "Nancy quit last week and have a gig coming up."  
  
"Nick for the last time I am not singing for your band." Brooke said with a frown.  
  
"Come on! You have a great voice – and you would look incredibly sexy doing so to – I'm sure." He said with a smirk.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes at him and shook her heard.  
  
"All of your gigs are at night – I can never find a babysitter for James then!"  
  
"Alright, alright...I get it. I got to go, I will see you later!" Nick said looking at his watch. He gave her a quick kiss and then ran off in the opposite direction. Brooke frowned at his retreating figure. Sometimes she wished he would just be a little more understanding.  
  
xxx  
  
Haley James was walking across campus with an extra bounce in her step just dreaming about all the little things she would get to do for her wedding. She could almost see her and Nathan dancing to their song. Haley couldn't wait to become Nathan's wife – but the idea of telling Dan brought a frown to her face. "Is there a reason you are marring the face that I love?" came a voice.  
  
Haley broke into a grin and launched herself into her handsome fiancée's arms. Nathan chuckled as he embraced Haley inhaling the sweet smell of roses from her hair.  
  
"Can I join this party? Or do I need an invitation?" came Brooke's sultry voice.  
  
Nathan and Haley both laughed and shot scowls in Brooke's direction.  
  
"I'm engaged!" Haley shouted.  
  
"You're engaged!" Brooke shouted back. Both girls screamed and ran to engulf one another in huge hugs. Such a ruckus had never before been heard on the usually serene Duke campus.  
  
"You two might want to chill – people are beginning to stare." Nathan said with the trademark Scott smirk.  
  
"Shut up!" Brooke and Haley said simultaneously. While the girls continued to gush about possible wedding themes and dates Nathan mentioned the one topic to could lead to potential disaster.  
  
"Did anyone else get a call from Peyton today?"  
  
Brooke groaned," I did- and James answered the phone! Thank god she thought I was babysitting else I would be screwed!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Haley asked.  
  
"Well I was going to go to Karen's for thanksgiving but Lucas is coming back – and I can't stay at my apartment because Peyton's coming and wants to hang out!"  
  
"You could try to get someone to baby-sit for you." Haley offered.  
  
"Ordinarily I would, but its Thanksgiving and I would rather James and I be together. Plus I still wouldn't be able to explain my presence at Lucas's dinner table."  
  
"I see." Haley nodded, "Why don't you visit your aunt in Florida – she'd probably love to have you."  
  
"That's not a bad idea Hales." Brooke said thoughtfully.  
  
"Typical." Nathan muttered.  
  
Both girls turned towards Nathan who had an incredibly pissed off look on his face – his eyes were flashing and he was gritting his teeth. "Oh god." Haley prayed silently. "Please let Brooke just leave this alone."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me – this is just like you, packing off and running at the first sign of trouble!"  
  
Haley and Brooke just stared at him.  
  
"You can't hide James from Lucas forever Brooke- it's not fair – he deserves to have a father!"  
  
"My god Nathan what the hell do want me to do? Call Lucas and say guess what I forgot to mention you have a little boy!"  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Brooke – are you ever planning on letting Lucas into James's life or are you going to hide him forever?"  
  
"Nathan, I am going to tell him...Besides it's not like James doesn't have a father figure in his life – he does!" Brooke insisted.  
  
"Who Nick?" Nathan scoffed. "He isn't a father figure – he's an idiot!"  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan.  
  
"If ANYONE'S an idiot here Nathan if would HAVE to be you!" Brooke yelled, "Call me later Hales."  
  
Brooke stalked away angrily having Nathan and Haley staring at her retreating back.  
  
"Nathan..."Haley began softly, "you really are an idiot."  
  
"Haley I didn't meant to be rude, but I'm frustrated – every time I talk to Luke I feel guilty that I'm keeping this from him!" Nathan interrupted.  
  
"That's not what I am talking about Nathan", Haley scolded, "But I feel the same guilt you do – Brooke will tell him eventually but you can't force it out of her."  
  
"Nathan sighed, "I know – I just can't believe she thinks Nick's a father figure for James – That is just plain stupid!"  
  
"You are right Nathan that is stupid, because she doesn't consider Nick as a father figure – she thinks of you as one." Haley responded.  
  
Nathan stared open mouthed as Haley gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards her first class of the day.  
  
**A few days later  
**  
Brooke perused her closet trying to figure out what to wear to work – it was business casual which meant no jeans for her. Finally deciding on a knee length pin striped skirt with a slit up the side and a white button down blouse the phone began to ring. Brooke tossed her outfit on the bed and ran for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Oh hi Jillian – I was just getting ready for work.  
  
"Brooke - My mom got into a car accident so I cannot watch James today." I am really sorry!  
  
"No, Jill – It's perfectly fine, go be with your mom!"  
  
Brooke hung up with only one thought on her mind; she needed a sitter for James and fast! Since she and Nathan had made up the day before she could have called him but he had basketball practice and Haley was in class.  
  
"Karen!" Brooke thought. Without hesitating Brooke dialed her cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Karen said as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Karen! It's Brooke."  
  
"Hi Brooke! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine – but I'm in a bit of a jam – is there any way that you could watch James today?"  
  
"Of course! Let me call Deb and tell her that I am sick so she's on her own today."  
  
"Thank you so much I will bring James around right now!" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
Brooke quickly got dressed and ran into the living room – "James! Honey I have a surprise for you – you get to spend the day with Grammy today!"  
  
"Yay!" James shouted.  
  
"Now grab a few toys that you want to take with you and I'll take you there ok?"  
  
"Ok mommy!"  
  
After Brooke dropped James off she gave a Karen a huge hug and ran back to her car – if she wasn't careful she would be late!

Karen and James were having a blast playing hid and go seek and it was James's turn to hide. But before Karen could begin looking for her precious grandson the doorbell rang. Karen ran to the door and swung it open. Karen gasped at the sight in front of her.  
  
"Did I surprise you mom?" came an amused voice framed in the doorway.  
  
"Lucas!" Karen exclaimed engulfing he son in her arms, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Before Lucas could respond a high pitched voice came from behind him.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
"Sorry Kelly, Mom this is my girlfriend Kelly and Kelly this is my mom Karen."  
  
Karen smiled at the two and ushered them in.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling ok mom – Deb said that you were sick." Lucas asked with concern.  
  
Karen's face fell and her mind went into overdrive.  
  
"Oh yeah, well" – but before Karen could even make up a lie James came toddling out of the bedroom.  
  
"You couldn't find me! I win Grammy!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Mom?" Lucas asked dumbfounded, "who is that?"  
  
"I can explain Lucas" Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Mommy!" James shouted.  
  
"Hey baby!" Brooke said scooping her son into her arms, "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yep! I even beat Grammy at hide and go seek!"  
  
"Good Job! I want you to go into the kitchen and get a cookie – we have to meet Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley."  
  
"Ok mommy!" James replied as Brooke set him down.  
  
"Lucas, that's my son, Karen offered to watch him today," Brooke said careful not to give away too much.  
  
"How old is he Brooke?" Lucas asked sharply.  
  
"4." Brooke replied softly," He turns four in December."  
  
Brooke could see the wheels turning in Lucas's head. He glared at both his mother and Brook before storming out past them.  
  
"Luke!" Karen shouted running after him.  
  
"Karen! Wait! Let me – I guess it's time he knew the truth."  
  
Karen nodded at Brooke and turned to go back into the house. Brooke took a deep breath before walking off towards her car she knew exactly where Lucas was going and she was going to beat him there.  
  
_A/N: Ok well that's the 3rd chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know by reviews._

_Kat_


End file.
